Merely living but die triumphant
by julianax
Summary: She is merely living but refuses to even give a hint of giving up. She falls in love with a wealthy boy who soon notices her beauty, but does the denial of her from his family too much for her, or would she simply give up what she has always wanted (love/companionship) for his family to be happy ? (first time writing a fanfic/ still trying to figure out how to use this) :
1. Chapter 1

**Girl is an orphan, she travels the world until she falls in love with a rich boy whom has numerous prospects and she has none. He's a nice person so he offers her a room in their guess house, soon he notices her beauty and falls for her but his parents wont allow.**

_I clinched myself as I observed the forlorn woods. The wind hovered in the branches as if whispering centuries of secrets. In the chambers of this wood lays hidden motives. I took a deep breathe, as wisp of rosemary flew past my nose, I cherished the smell of this holy flower and tried to hang onto it for as long as I could. My clothes have dampened from the rain but I didn't mind, after years of merely living I've learnt to withstand nature and astonishingly I'm still alive. _

_I sat down beneath a large oak tree, admiring its handy work and wooded details. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my hair and sighed at my life, how it could have been if my parents hadn't so suddenly left me, for years I've wondered why no one came to claim me but I've got over it. It just makes me sad to think about 'what could have been'. I've lived my whole life being discrete and sly. No one ever noticed me, but then again I didn't expect them to notice a homeless girl whose scruffy hair lay in thick branches on her shoulders._

_Slowly but tenderly I felt the warmth of the sun as it slowly crept upon me, I smiled. Watching the sun gradually rise is a beautiful thing. The colours are like a swirling mist of oranges and red and the sound of life awakening to its call is calming. I took another deep breathe and ruffled the blanket around me even tighter. _

_I stook up and shuffled slowly towards the arousing city, my body seemed to lag from hunger. For the past two days I've been living off a muffin, I could barely think straight but I was used to this. This is my life. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I approached the city in a hopeful manner, in the seeking process of food or companionship. I stood at the edge of an antique shop, gazing into its rusting windows to find an old widow cleaning the vases; she turned and grinned at me. Her eyes twinkled with light as she gestured towards a slice of bread on the counter. I gawked at it not knowing what to do. I wanted the slice of bread but I thought my sudden greed for food was impolite. So I little by little paced towards her and smiled not really knowing what else to do. _

_She gestured towards the bread again and this time I didn't hesitate to grab it, I was overwhelmed by her kindred heart, we need more people like her in the world, we really do. I walked up and down the streets of the city, savouring each bite of bread. I enjoyed the taste of melting cheese and slight hint of tomato, as I curiously watched people rush in and out of their buildings. _

_The city got louder and louder as kids were wakening for school, the sound of dogs barking was another indication of the rousing city. Dawn was creeping into the windows as blinds were being quickly whipped aside by pesky mothers who only desired more sleep. I could spot the children in the windows screaming and yelling, making a fit and distressed mothers negotiating with them in anticipation of being able to keep them silent._

_The city smelt of flowers and rain, of coffee and mud, of factory smoke and dirt. I continued my walk as I took the last bite of my bread, without knowledge of when my next meal will be. I scrambled through a dark alley of a market knowing that the bins held quite a lot of good foods. I found an apple, a half eaten ham and a few slices of just moulded bread. I looked hopefully at my treasures and put them in the pockets of my shirt. I hovered my hand over the food as if protecting them and feeling them to make sure they were real, it wasn't often that I would find this much food. Finding food is a competition amongst other fellow poor people like me, it's a hard life but its life. I couldn't do much about my circumstance but just dare to dream that I have enough to scrap by everyday. _


End file.
